ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravenhold Academy/Life at Ravenhold
Lodging All students are roomed together in one of the twenty houses build on the school grounds along with their class / team. Although the floor plan and room division varies, each house is equipped with eight rooms to be shared by two students, a fully equipped kitchen, two lounge or living room, a large shower/bathroom, a dinning room, and a sun room. The back of the houses features a pool, deck and small private garden. The houses are wheelchair accessible and second floors are accessible by a small elevator and showers are equipped with deploy-able seats for convenience. Students are responsible for keeping their assigned houses clean and undamaged, including the back garden and outside of the house. Nutrition Ravenhold provides free cooked lunch every day at the cafeteria galleria, offering seven types of cuisine with a rotating menu which all must include one pescetarian and one vegetarian option every day. Students are responsible for preparing their own breakfast and dinner. Groceries are delivered once a week on Sundays, with an alternating selection of fresh produce, proteins as well as basic staples. Each student is allowed to special order a small quantity of extra product for their own use (such as cereals and snacks) done through their tablet’s grocery app. Hotdog Cart Although not part of the Ravenhold’s official services a rather popular hotdog / sausage sandwich cart is allowed on weekends to enter the grounds. As the cart is privately owned, student must pay for the food. * $2 — Steamed beef or soy hotdog with a choice of condiment. * $5 — Chorizo, gruyère cheese, red pepper, and arugula. * $5 — Mild Italian sausage, grilled onions, red pepper and a tomato sauce * $5 — Breakfast Special: Apple and chicken sausage, crumbled bacon, scrambled eggs, and american cheese. Activities Ravenhold offers dozens of extracurricular clubs and activities for students to participate in. Examples of clubs include; * The ‘Fight Club‘ is a supervised set of caged fights between students located in the underground level of the gymnasium building, rules on not hurting others are strict and students are not allowed to participate if angry or otherwise in a non-sporting mood. * The Raven’s Nest is a student operated café in the gym building formally ran by the school’s cooking club. * The Queer-Straight Alliance has claimed the student lounge in the classroom building on every Tuesday for its casual meetup. * The Drama club puts on periodic high production plays for students and townies to enjoy. * The Unkindness is the school’s unofficial band, composed entirely of current student with a revolving style as student come and go. The Unkindness currently affect a punk rock style with some pop elements. They frequently play at the local under-21 club ‘the Annex.’ * Soccer Club holds weekly organized no-powers allowed practice every Friday from four to six. They have a long standing friendly rivalry with the ‘Paraball’ club. Ravenhold’s soccer club has been known to have matches against the local high school’s own team. * The Paraball Club likewise hold a weekly set of games at the same time as the soccer club and the two are friendly rival for members. Healthcare Ravenhold offers full healthcare services to all of its students (including medical transition services to transgender students, and birth control) and reimburse any external healthcare costs they may incur from using unaffiliated facilities. The Ravenhold clinic, housed in its own building, is open eighteen hours a day from six in the morning to midnight, with services given by Dr. Szijkith Sja Szjjil, better known by the affectuous nickname of ‘Doc Venus,’ a nobel prize winning physician. As well as the mundane medical care, the school offers a cybermechanic to maintain and repair the cybernetics of any student. Max Steel, holds office from 8am to 6pm but is on call for emergencies. Transport Ravenhold provides transport from home to the school to all students for breaks (Thanksgiving, Christmas, Spring break, Summer break) as well as for any religious holiday should the student request it. Within the island, Ravenhold operates a bus moving between the academy ground and the town of Havenport, from 4pm to 10pm on weekdays and 7am to midnight on weekends. On Friday evenings, a bus run from Ravenhold to the school’s New York City dorm, this trip is free and available to all students. A second bus depart on Sunday afternoon and return just before curfew at midnight. Religion and Faith Ravenhold’s administration building is equipped with a non-denominational chapel (with its own private entrance) which service the need of students and remains open at all time of the day and night. The school also offers weekly specific religious services given by religious staff members: Muslim — Friday Evening— Ja’Nael Collins Jewish — Saturday Morning — Rachael Carver Christian — Sunday Morning — Samantha Krause-Lindström Pet Policy Students are allowed to bring any pet capable of living in an enclosed environment such as a cage or aquarium if they clear the animal with administration beforehand. Students are responsible for the cost of care of their pets. Service animals however are allowed without conditions, including emotional support animals. Other Accommodation All students receive a $15 a week allowance to pay for any need not covered by the school (such as non-generic soaps, minor clothing articles), outside meals or entertainment. Students who menstruate are given an extra to compensate. The school’s administration building holds a simple commissary containing free supplies, including cleaning products, basic soaps and shampoo, paper, pens, pencils and other school supplies.